The Winter Admiration
by MelodyVonTourettes
Summary: A Zombie Apocalypse is starting, agonizing these 6 teens/adults emotionally attraction to eachother. A lot of relationships and romance.
1. The Game

It was a nice Summer day when six friends were out in the sun, enjoying the bright warm feeling they've all been yearning for.

When they were together, it felt as if none of the world could stop them.

Onward to the story!

* * *

Max, Ghost, Squaette, Neo, Rainbow, and Mini were all gathered in the middle of Ghost's front yard discussing what they should do to pass the time.

Squaette suggested to do something outside because it was such a nice day.

Ghost was the oldest out of them, being 24. Max, Squaette, and Rainbow were 14. Mini was 15 and Neo was 16.

Everyone agreed, but the problem was they didn't know what to do.

Then Max said cheerfully, "How about we play Hide and go Seek?"

Neo scuffed and everybody's attention was on him. He folded his arms cross his chest gruffily.

"Heh, Hide and go Seek? What are you, four?"

A vein popped out of Squaette's forehead.

"NEO!" Squaette growled while throwing cannonballs at him out of nowhere.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Squaette was throwing cannonballs in random directions while chasing Neo, making the poor guy run for dear life.

Everyone turned back into the wide huddle again talking about the matter at hand, ignoring the fighting in the background.

"Sure!" Mini said, "I think it would be fun."

"We could put teams to make this more interesting." Rainbow says, pointing her finger up as if she was ruling out that they were infact playing the game.

Everyone liked this idea, especially Squaette. It caught her attention so much to the point where it made her stop throwing cannonsballs towards the terrified Neo.

"_Oooh, teams?_" Squaette thought with delight, "_I hope I get paired with Max!_"

Squaette rushed over to the huddle in excitement.

* * *

To decide who will be paired with who, the group wrote the numbers 1-6 on small strips of paper.

The pairs will be arranged like this; number 1 and 3 are pairs, 2 and 4, and 5 and 6.

Ghost gathered the small strips of papers and dumped them in an empty jar.

One by one the friends picked their slips, secretly hoping the people they want to be paired with has their assigned arrangements.

"_I hope I get paired with Ghost!_" Max thought, blushing a little.

The friends gathered together once again holding their papers.

"On the count of three we show our papers." Max said, eyeing everyone.

1...  
2...  
3!

Suddenly, everyone turned their slips revealing their numbers.

Squaette slumped down in disappointment, Mini smiled cheerfully closing both eyes, Rainbow and Neo smiled evilly, Ghost smiled brightly, and Max got filled with happy giddiness.

The pairs were; Squaette and Mini, Rainbow and Neo, and Max and Ghost. The rules were pretty simple, you cannot go pass the park that was pretty close to Ghost's house, but there's an exception where you can also hide in the park.

Also, to make finding people more easier, they may use roller skates or bikes.

Then, when a player is found, he or she has to run for it, and if they get tagged by the person that is it then they are out.

* * *

So the interesting game began, Rainbow and Neo were it this round.

Rainbow took off on her bike, while Neo road his skateboard along the black pavement.

Squaette grabbed Mini's wrist and took off hiding behind a bush in the park.

Max and Ghost ran to a narrow opening between two houses and slid in.

Both friends were on opposite walls facing each other. They were so close that Max blushed, because he could feel Ghost's hot breath trailing along his neck.

Ghost looked over in alarm spotting Rainbow ride pass right by them.

There was still a chance to escape.

"We need to hide somewhere else now," Ghost whispered in Max's ear.

This made Max shudder.

Max and Ghost accidentally tried to move at the same time, causing Max's knee to grind into Ghost's crotch due to narrow space.

Ghost let out a little moan. By now, Max was probably more red than a tomato.

"_S-_sorry," Sonic stuttered.

A nervous smile hooked itself on Ghost's face.

"It's fine, I know where we should hide next." Ghost whispered.

Ghost took Max's wrist and led him to an area with a lot of trees and shrubbery.

He forcefully pushed Max into nearby bushes making him fall on his ass.

"What gives?" Max asked, rubbing his butt.

Ghost hovered over him. He climbed on top of Max and straddled over Max's lower region.

"What are you-," Max was interrupted, "_A_hh!" Max moaned as Ghost grinds their crotches together.

Ghost leaned towards Max and gave him a lustful kiss.

He then moved toward his ear whispering, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

"Ugh, Ghost," Max moaned as he watched his friend rub their cocks together in a teasing way.

"_W-_what if someone sees?" he gasped as Ghost rubbed harder. A clear smirk could be seen on Ghost's face.

"Let them watch," Ghost said seductively.

He suddenly stopped his ministrations earning a small whine from the younger boy. His eyes seemed to scan Max's, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Why are you just staring at me?" Max blushed, turning his head away trying to shield his body.

"You just look so... good!" Ghost said, leaning in to kiss Max hard.

Max tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he realized what was coming.


	2. The Continued Game

Meanwhile with Squaette and Mini, Squaette was rolling skating down the pavement, while poor Mini chased after the younger girl.

Neo was running after them, who was not too far behind.

"Now I've got you, Squabitch!" He yelled from the distance.

Squaette scowled. She made a sharp turn making her and Mini collide into some bushes.

"Ouch! You okay Mini-"

"_Shhh_! Do you hear that?" Mini asked.

Silence filled the area until an all familiar voice or maybe two broke the silence.

"_Ahh_, Ghost, I'm not ready!" Max moaned.

Squaette and Ghost looked at eachother wide-eyed. They looked over the bush in front of them.

They gasped in astonishment as they watched their friends getting ready to do it.

Ghost slid his pants down, agonizingly slow torturing the younger boy. Once those were through, he positioned himself at Max's anal opening.

"You ready?" Ghost asked with a tantilizing grin.

Max nodded slowly, but then turned his eyes to meet Ghost's again.

"You know this is considered rape," Max said furrowing, just staring back at him.

He was expecting him to say something, but instead Ghost just chuckled leaving the younger boy to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not considered rape if you want it," Ghost said in a low tone, slowly pushing into Max.

A surprised gasp escaped Max's lips, sending electrifying chills down Ghost's back. Yet, another chuckle slipped from Ghost.

"It seems like someone is enjoying it already." Ghost stated lustfully.

He kept on pushing in and out of Max, receiving frequent moans from the both of them.

Suddenly, Ghost pushed in on an angle that hit a bundle of nerves, causing a rush of pleasure to overflow Max's body.

"Ahh! M-" He stopped what he was about to say.

"What is it?" Ghost said, stopping.

"D-don't stop!" Max stuttered while breathing hard, suddenly becoming embarrassed of what he just shout out.

Ghost chuckled and continued to thrust inside of Max.

Ghost's senses kicked in and he turned his head. He smirked as he saw two female figures watching them.

After five more lustful thrusts, Max came, thightening his ass muscles around Ghost's dick.

It sent a sensation throughout Ghost's body. With this final clench, Ghost came inside of Max. He slid out and layed to the side of Max.

Squaette and Mini just sat there, as Squaette was holding a video camera at their friends. Squaette finally pressed the finish recording button.

"Did you see that?" Squaette asked Mini with her eyes practically sparkling.

Mini could only nod due to being in a daze.

A voice broke the fantasies rolling inside of Squaette and Mini's head, making them snap back into reality.

"Hey! That footage you just took there costs a billion dollars!" Ghost smiled at them.

The two girls glanced at each other in fear, awkwardness, and embarrassment.

The girls just stood there with their mouths and eyes wide. They looked at Ghost then at each other repeatedly.

Ghost just rolled his eyes as he sat there, nonchalant or phased by the girls' poorly hidden presence.

Then, an evil plan hatched into Squaette's wicked mind.

She scanned the area, eyeing Ghost and the sleeping Max, who fell asleep with his head on Ghost's lap.

She motioned with her hand to Mini like she was going to tell her a secret.

Mini leaned one of her ears over to Squaette's mouth, listening attentively to what the other girl was saying.

"We... should take advantage of this video!" Squaette whispered happily.

Mini nodded vigorously in happy agreement. The two girls kept whispering plans to each other, until they atleast find a good plan.

This made Ghost arch his eyebrow in suspicion, but he brushed the suspicion out of his mind, looking over to the boy sleeping on top of his lap.

Ghost gently ran his hands through Max's hair, causing Max to push closer into Ghost's member.

The sudden contact caused Ghost to grip Max's hair tight, causing Max to awake.

Max sat up and rubbed his eyes. Ghost's heart melted as he noticied how cute Max was.

Ghost smiled at pulled Max into his arms, as Max just noticed the two girls in the bushes behind him.

"G-Ghost!" Max whispered nervously, pointing at Squatette and Mini.

"Should we call the Ghost-busters?" Ghost asked wittily.

"Did they notice us here?" Max lowered his voice really quiet, "Did they see us... doing it?"

"Yep. They video-taped it, too."

"WHAT?!" Max asked, putting his hands over his face.

Max drooped over in embarrassment, his body suddenly hitting the ground.

Max wanted to run away, but he wondered what would happen if they told everyone?

He decided he would try and talk to the girls about it, but before he could, Ghost interrupted him.

Ghost had pulled Max into his arms, basically causing Max to become more embarrassed.

Ghost wrapped his arms around the boy tight. Max felt his head become hot.

* * *

Squaette and Mini were still brainstorming ideas, until Mini came up with a plan.

"I know what we should make them do!" Mini whispered smiling broadly.

"What?" Squaette had asked so eagerly, that the thought just makes her want to throw cannonballs at something.

"We should make them serve us as butlers for at least a week!" Mini giggled.

Squaette nodded and grinned evilly, "Not butlers, but maids."

The two girls stood up with wide, narcisstic smiles that were clearly seen on their faces.

Max nervously pulls away from Ghost.

"I already told him that you ladies saw... and video-taped," Ghost explained.

The words 'video-taped' made Max even more embarassed.

"Mini and I are going to make a deal with you!" Squaette said smiling, pointing at the pair.

She held up the video recorder, waving it annoyingly. The boys eyed the camera, and then each other.

"What?" Max asked, dumb-founded.

Ghost shrugged.

"You two will be Mini and I's maids for a week and if you don't, I'll tell everyone!" She said, smirking at the duo's synochronized facial expressions.


End file.
